<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Alpha next door by MaggYme</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28651467">The Alpha next door</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaggYme/pseuds/MaggYme'>MaggYme</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sons of Anarchy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>ABO Universe, Alpha Happy Lowman, Alpha!Happy Lowman / OFC (Milli), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst, F/M, Late presentation, NSFW, Omega!OFC, Sex, Smut, alpha beating up omega, mention of violence against females, might add more later - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 13:53:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>13,611</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28651467</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaggYme/pseuds/MaggYme</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Milli had never presented. Forced to flee her home and start a new one in a small town called Charming, everything changed</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Happy Lowman/Original Female Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>46</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Change</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Usually Alphas could not get along well with each other, they would fight and try to dominate one another for dominance. </p>
<p>But there were exceptions to that general rule. One of those exceptions was Motorcycle-Clubs (MC), just like the Sons of Anarchy were. The sons, as they were called in short, had their base in Charming, a small town in California, but dozens of daughter charters all around the united states. One of them was located in Tacoma in the state of Washington; her hometown.</p>
<p>It was a decent-sized town. Just big enough to stay anonymous while still being so small that everyone would help each other in need. </p>
<p>Yet, she did not feel safe; not with who or rather what she was: An unpresented Female in her best age.</p>
<p> It was rare, or rather unknown, of someone of her age of 26 to be still unpresented. And that had caught the interest of many.</p>
<p>Who did not want to be the one to be able to claim to be the one who had urged someone’s presentation. Especially someone who showed every sign of becoming one of the sought after Omegas. </p>
<p>It wasn´t that they were rare, on the opposite, there were as many Omegas as there were Alphas, but who wouldn´t want their own personal…person?</p>
<p>Omegas were naturally timid and submissive to their Alphas, but not too much towards other Omegas or Betas. Towards other Alphas they were reserved and careful, especially when they were unmated, for Alphas were strong and instinct-driven.</p>
<p>Some are not able to control their strengths near unmated Omegas and accidentally hurt them, while some did it on purpose to make them submit.</p>
<p>There had been an incident at the shop she had worked at, an incident that caused her to move towns.</p>
<p>Today marked the 6th month of her being in Charming and a small reason for her to celebrate.</p>
<p>Chosen to treat herself to some burgers and fries at the local diner. In these six months, she had become somewhat of friends with one of the Betas working there. Not wanting to celebrate this milestone alone, she decided to eat at the diner and not at home. Looking back she realized that had been the biggest mistake she had done in a long time. </p>
<p>She was just eating her burger when a group consisting of one Alpha and two Betas entered the diner. He was more than sure of himself. At once she knew he was more trouble than worth it and hurried with finishing her food while keeping her concentration on the Alpha.</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <em>Stay calm and finish your food. Then you will leave and go home.</em>
</p>
<p><br/>“Shiiiiiiit, what do we have here? An unmated Omega trying to hide with some fake Beta-spray. Not on my watch! You there, get your ass over here! I bet it will look good on my lap.”, the Alpha ordered, but she did not do as he ordered, “Are you deaf!? Get your ass over here! NOW, Omega.”</p>
<p>Taking out some money for her food and some tips, she placed it on the table and stood to leave. </p>
<p>“Sasha, I put the money and a tip on the table.”, she mumbled, “See you some other day.” </p>
<p>She turned to leave but was stopped by the cocky Alpha. </p>
<p>“I can´t remember allowing you to leave. Omega. I do remember telling you to come over to me and my friends and get that cute ass on my lap.”, he was openly growling now.</p>
<p>They stared, with him getting angrier and angrier; his fists curling into fists. </p>
<p>“Now, Omega!”, he threatened and fear started to crawl up her spine, “I said-”</p>
<p>He was interrupted by the sound of rumbling motorcycles and she used that distraction to flee the diner.</p>
<p><br/>“FUCK. DAMMIT.”, Milli cursed once she was back at home, “Just takeout from now on.” </p>
<hr/>
<p><br/>Millie had gone to bed early, still with uneasiness in her bones. That feeling turned to dread when she was awoken by the sound of someone being in her home.</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <em>Is there someone in my hallway? But, I did lock the doors and windows, didn´t I? Need to call the cops, where is my phone?</em>
</p>
<p><br/>So deep in her thoughts and trying to find her phone (without making too much noise) she did not notice her bedroom-door being opened and the shadow enter.</p>
<p><br/>“There you are you little teasing whore.”, a voice she recognizes as belonging to the cocky Alpha growled into her ear while a hand wanted to close around her throat.</p>
<p>Acting on instinct Milli threw her head back, which apparently broke his nose and caused him to release her, and scrambled out of the bed.</p>
<p>With shock in her bones and adrenaline starting to pulse through her veins, she stumbled to her main door, but within seconds she heard the Alpha cursing following her close.</p>
<p>“You little whore! I will show you your place! Your place at my feet.”, he growled behind you.</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <em>FUCK! FUCK! FUCK!</em>
</p>
<p><br/>Finally able to leave her house, she fell to her knees, making a yelp of pain leaving her lips.</p>
<p> Little stones and sticks cut into her palms and knees in her attempt to get as far away from her attacker. After what felt like hours, her adrenaline-fueled body made it into the front yard of her neighbor. </p>
<p>“HELP! Help, please!”, she called out, but a sudden weight on her back pushed all the air out of her lungs.</p>
<p><br/>“Got you, Bitch. Now shut up.” </p>
<p>The Alpha was sitting on her back, just to grab a junk of her hair forcing her around.</p>
<p>“You bitch broke my nose.”, he sneered and both of his hands closed around her neck, cutting off her air supply.</p>
<p>With her vision becoming darker and darker, she tried to seek comfort in the rushing of her own blood in her ears. Milli was sure she would die then and there.</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <em>I am dead. </em>
</p>
<p><br/>Suddenly the weight was gone and fresh air flushed her lungs. Still, it took a few minutes for her to regain enough of her senses back so her mind could comprehend what was going on around her.</p>
<p>There, a few steps away from her stood a tall bald man over someone cowering away on the ground. </p>
<p>Pure primal aggression filled the air around them and her fear was ignited anew.</p>
<p>The bald man, who must have been another Alpha, let out a deep rumble that demanded submission and Milli answered with a submissive whimper.</p>
<p>It was not long after, that a loud crack reached her ears and just a few seconds later the bald Alpha was towering over her small form. </p>
<p><br/>He was in full Alpha-mode: his eyes black and teeth bared. </p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <em>Please no.</em>
</p>
<p><br/>Preparing for another blow or assault, Milli curled into herself. Her head tugged against her chest, with her arms shielding it and her knees pulled towards her stomach. </p>
<p>She jerked together when a hand touched her shoulder, but it was retracted at once. </p>
<p>“I am not going to hurt you.”, the new Alpha rumbled, his voice deep and rough but strangely comforting. And to her own surprise did his words and presence slowly calm her hysteria. </p>
<p>One.</p>
<p>Two.</p>
<p>Three.</p>
<p>Four deep breathes later, the young woman uncurled her limbs and allowed her eyes to settle on her savior´s face.</p>
<p>He was rather gruff-looking, with a strong jaw and eyes, with a lot of his skin being covered in ink.</p>
<p>He had crouched next to her, his breathing shallow and muscles tense.</p>
<p>“Th-thank you.”, she breathed, “Thank you so much.”</p>
<p>Her body began to shiver from the loss of adrenaline and the cool winds that were blowing around them.</p>
<p>“Come with me.”, he rumbled, nodding towards his house, “Shouldn´t stay out here like this. Or alone. You will stay at mine while I check yours.”</p>
<p>Not wanting to go with a stranger, and an Alpha as that, after what just happened she wanted to argue, but another rumble from his chest shut her up at once.</p>
<p><br/>“No arguments, Omega. You will stay here tonight.”, everything within that statement and how he made it screamed finality and so she nodded after a small gulp.</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <em>O-Omega? I-</em>
</p>
<p><br/>“O-Okay.”, she breathed confused as to why he thought her to be an Omega. The fake-scent was washed away by her earlier shower.</p>
<p><br/>“Good. Can you stand?”</p>
<p><br/>Concentrating on her limbs, she slowly got back up to her feet, only for him to motion her to lead the way towards and into his house. </p>
<p> He followed a few steps behind. </p>
<p><br/>His door was still slightly ajar and opened with no resistance or sound. Timidly she stepped inside and was greeted by a very tidy and rather empty house. The smell of leather, oil, wood, and a hint of copper entered her nose and she frowned yet again in confusion.</p>
<p>Her nose had never been this sensitive before. </p>
<p><br/>“Couch is over there.”, pulled her out of her musings, and she understood it as an order to go ahead and take a seat. Knowing she was in no place to argue or deny, she did as told.</p>
<p><br/>It was old, but not to a degree where it would get uncomfortable to sit or even sleep on it.</p>
<p>Food containers with Chinese take-out and two empty bottles of beer stood on the small table in front of the TV that showed Cartoons.</p>
<p><br/>He must have eaten dinner when he heard her call for help.</p>
<p><br/>“I got beer or Whiskey.”, his sudden appearance caused her to wince.</p>
<p>“Sorry.”, she breathed, “If you have some tea, I would take some. But please no booze.”</p>
<p>Her answer caused him to scowl and she immediately cast her eyes onto the floor.</p>
<p>“But I guess beer is fine as well.”, she stumbled over her words.</p>
<p>Milli heard him sigh before his steps retreated.</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <em>Well done, angering an Alpha enough for him to leave his own house. Should just be grateful he saved your ass!</em>
</p>
<p><br/>The young woman was just musing if and what the Alpha would ask in return for her rescue when her ears caught the sound of heavy steps and them streaming water.</p>
<p>He stayed within his kitchen for a few minutes, but when he rejoined her in the living room he was carrying a mug of steaming hot tea.</p>
<p>It was placed in front of her on the table and she realized both the cup and the bag of tea was hers.</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <em>Did he get that from my house?</em>
</p>
<p><br/>“Th-thank you.”, she whispered, “and I am sorry for interrupting your evening. Ca-can I make it up to you? A- as a thank you?”</p>
<p><br/>Instead of an answer, he just kept staring at her with his intense eyes and grunted once. </p>
<p><br/>A tingle went along her spine and another whimper left her throat. He growled out of the sudden and Milli jerked together.</p>
<p><br/>“Don´t have a guestroom.”, he stated.</p>
<p>“It´s fine. I will sleep on the couch.”, she quickly stated.</p>
<p>“You will sleep in my bed. I will take the couch.”, he rumbled in return.</p>
<p>“N-”</p>
<p>“No arguments.”</p>
<p>“B-”</p>
<p>“I said no Arguments.”, the Alpha almost growled and the female shrunk into herself.</p>
<p>“I am sorry.”, she whimpered.</p>
<p>“Get up. I will show you to the room and then sleep.”</p>
<p><br/>Not lifting her eyes from the floor, Milli followed the Alpha up the stairs and into a room with a big bed.</p>
<p>She stepped inside and the Alpha walked past her and towards a cabinet.</p>
<p>“Wear this. Will be more comfortable.”, he stated, handing her an old shirt of his.</p>
<p>Without waiting for an answer or reaction, the Alpha left her alone in the room.</p>
<p><br/>Not wanting to anger another Alpha, and a strong one at that, she did as she had been told and ten minutes later laid down in his bed. His scent was strong, very strong, but soothing and in no time she had fallen asleep beneath the covers.</p>
<hr/>
<p><br/>Feverish heat burned in her veins when Milli awoke the next time.</p>
<p> A heat she had never felt before and could not fathom the reason why. The shirt he had given her was clinging to her body and she groaned.</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <em>What is going on? Why -urgh- why am I this hot?</em>
</p>
<p><br/>“I – I don´t know what is going on. I am sorry I ruined your shirt and bed. I-I will clean them, I promise.”, she mumbled upon opening the door and finding the Alpha standing there. He was taking in deep breaths, his pupils blown and teeth showing.</p>
<p>She knew what these signs meant: the Alpha was about to start his rut.</p>
<p><br/>“S-sir?”, she breathed.</p>
<p>“Should have told me.”</p>
<p>“T-told you what?”</p>
<p>“That you were about to start your heat!”</p>
<p>“H-heat? I never had one. I-I never even presented.”, she mumbled.</p>
<p>He growled and she knew he must have thought she was lying, “I swear!”</p>
<p>“Now you have. It is a fucking strong one.”</p>
<p>“I am sorry.”, she whimpered, “I didn´t know. I didn´t plan-”</p>
<p>“Made me start my rut.”, he continued with a growl stepping closer to her until he was able to close the door behind him.</p>
<p>“Please! I really didn´t know.”, now she was on the edge of crying, “I will leave. Get out of your house and eyes.”</p>
<p>“Won´t work. That scent already alerted a lot of Alphas to you. You leave, you won´t like what will happen.”</p>
<p>“A-Are you threatening me?”</p>
<p>“Warning you. On your own, you won´t survive.”, Milli noticed his voice to be strained, like he was using a lot of strength to just speak to her and not do more.</p>
<p><br/>She just wanted to ask him what was about him and his rut, when a cramp caused her to her knees. Both because of surprise and pain.</p>
<p><br/>“Fuck.”, she groaned, “That hurt.”</p>
<p><br/>Within a second two strong arms had snaked around her waist and a warm chest pressed against her back. </p>
<p>“It will be fine.”, the Alpha rumbled into her neck, “I will help you Omega.”</p>
<p><br/>“I don´t know what is going on.”, she openly sobbed now.</p>
<p><br/>“It will be fine, I will help you.”, he rumbled again and she felt her fear start again.</p>
<p>Fear for the unknown, for this, was her first heat, and of the Alpha, for she had already witnessed Alphas in a rut. They can be violent and are known to break bones on accident.</p>
<p>“Don´t fear.”, he whispered able to scent her rising panic, “Nothing will happen to you.”</p>
<p>“You can´t promise me that.”, she huffed.</p>
<p>“My rut just started and your heat will just become more painful.”, he rumbled.</p>
<p>Milli knew he was right, heat can become terribly painful (especially the first one), and on her own, she might dehydrate or fall to an Alpha.</p>
<p>“I-I-I.”, she stuttered, “I am scared.”</p>
<p>He only hummed in response, placing gentle kisses down her spine.</p>
<p>Another cramp hit.</p>
<p>Slowly she was lifted off the floor and placed back on the bed, with the Alpha straddling her while keeping his whole weight off.</p>
<p>And even though his instincts told him to do nothing more than to fill her with his dick (and seed) and to not leave her until his rut, and maybe her heat, was over, he did not. She realized he was waiting for her ´go ahead´, no matter how he felt himself.</p>
<p><br/>“Just. Just don´t kill me.”, she gave her okay and at once his hands and mouth were all over her body.</p>
<p>Testing her reactions to his actions, he cupped her breasts through the fabric of his shirt, traced his fingers along her sides and naked arms, all the while his mouth was playing with her nipples. Which had become so sensitive that the slight hint of a breath let a moan of pleasure leave her lips.</p>
<p>Smirking, he kissed down her covered stomach, his fingers trailing her after, only for his hands to get a hold of the hem and slowly lifting it over her breasts. </p>
<p>For him it was a sight to behold, her breasts were lifting with every breath she took in and slightly jiggled with every breath she let out. The skin was flushed and goosebumps showed when the cooler air reached it.</p>
<p>His hips rocked forward and she felt his hard member on her stomach and his forehead against her chest. </p>
<p>“You make me so damn hard. So painfully *breath * hard. I need …”, he growled with a strained voice, “You´re a virgin?”</p>
<p>Milli shook her head ´no´, but answered aloud once she realized he could not see it with the position he was in. “No. It- It just been a while. You, you can * breath* if you want.”</p>
<p><br/>Immediately his mouth was sucking her nipples and his hands moved down to her panties to rip them apart.</p>
<p>A gush of arousal left her core and a sweet shiver tensed in her back with the way he was dominating her at that moment. </p>
<p>An even louder moan, more of a groan to be honest, could be heard when his fingers started playing with her clit and her hands curled into the covers beneath her body.</p>
<p><br/>“Such nice noises you make. I want more Omega. Say, do you know how to present?”, he demanded.</p>
<p>“I think so.”, she stuttered unsure, suddenly feeling afraid she would embarrass herself in this situation, “I can try.”</p>
<p>“Then present for me, Omega.”, he rumbled and a new kind of heat pooled in her belly.</p>
<p>Already missing his touches, she turned around onto her belly and pulled her legs up so she was resting on her knees and chins. Her arms trembled with anticipation when Milli pushed her chest and hips up. Her most private area was now on full display for the Alpha who has again let his fingers brush through her folds and over her ass. </p>
<p>She stopped breathing, waiting for a comment on his side.</p>
<p>His hands moved from her ass over her back, and with gentle pressure guided her into the right position.</p>
<p>“That´s it Omega. Just like this. Presenting like an experienced Omega.”, he praised her and she hummed. </p>
<p>“I will try and start slow.”, the man kissed her shoulder before she felt him getting off the bed. The newly presented Omega wanted to ask what was going on when the sound of rustling fabric reached her ears. The Alpha was undressing in a hurry and within seconds the bed behind her dipped and one of his hands returned to her hips. </p>
<p>“Ready?”, he groaned, coating the tip of his dick with her juices. Her answer was to push back against him. Not being needed to told twice, the Alpha guided his member into the awaiting core of the Omega in front of him, needing a few pushes until he was fully sheathed inside. </p>
<p>With no other partner (only Betas) she had ever felt this full and stretched. It was an unfamiliar feeling, but not unwanted or uncomfortable.</p>
<p>Still, Milli was grateful for him to keep his word and letting her adjust to his size, even though his hands were clutching into her hips, probably leaving marks behind.</p>
<p>After a few seconds, she began rolling her hips, trying to find pleasure and to let the Alpha know it was okay for him to move.</p>
<p>“You little Minx. So eager.”, he chuckled, already moving in and out of her, “So needy.”</p>
<p>His movement became stronger with every push and soon the female was fucked with her head buried into one of the pillows by the male.</p>
<p>Moans, the sound of flesh hitting flesh and slurping (whenever he pushed back into her) filled the air and it did not take long for Milli to feel her orgasm approach. </p>
<p>It felt like a star was exploding in her core when it finally hit. </p>
<p>Her walls clenched around his dick and she felt her head being lifted by the Alpha´s hand in her hair. </p>
<p>“Don´t hide these sounds from me. Little Omega. Let me hear what I do to you.”, he growled with his own pleasure evident in his voice.</p>
<p>“Ye- yeas Alpha.”, she moaned his grip awakening a strange form of ancient pleasure in her. Fueling her orgasm even more.</p>
<p>What brought her over the edge, in the end, was a small tuck at her hair when the Alpha lost balance for a split second. </p>
<p>Every single muscle convulsed and stars danced before her eyes just before every bit of strength left her body and her arms gave up.</p>
<p>Now only held upright by the hand in her hair and on her hip, he continued fucking her with the pleasure not becoming less but more. </p>
<p>She felt what must have been the Alpha´s knot growing and not long after he found his own release, emptying himself into her womb just when his knot caught. </p>
<p>Small thrusts accompanied the ending of his orgasm as he slowly let go of her hair and laid her down onto the bed. </p>
<p> The second her head touched the soft covers, she was out as light from exhaustion. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Not what she was hoping for</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Warnings: rut, heat, sex, nsfw, injuries<br/>Wordcount: around 3.3k</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The Omega was still fast asleep when the biker was awoken by loud banging on his front-door causing her to whimper and curl into herself. It was enough for the Alpha to walk to the door and kill whoever was there.</p>
<p>Not giving a shit he was as naked as the day he was born, he opened the door (as much as the security chain allowed) and let out a deep growl.</p>
<p>“A shit Happy, brother. Your rut hit?”, greeted the Alpha on the other side, “No wonder you did not answer your phone or showed up at church. Want me to send a croweater over?”</p>
<p>“No.”, Happy growled again to the confusion ofd the other Alpha, “´m fine Tig.”</p>
<p>“If you say so. Has that anything to do with the scent of scared Omega in yer front lawn? Just asking in case we got to talk to the Sheriff.”, he asked nonchalant and Happy squinted in anger.</p>
<p>“Wasn´t me.”</p>
<p>“no, but you were the one beating up the Alpha that was, right? Is the sweet Omega being your rut-helper now. As a thank you?”</p>
<p>If he hadn´t been in the early stages of his rut, he would have noticed the joke in his friends voice.</p>
<p>Before he had killed him he growled a warning and the look in his eyes made Tig shut up.</p>
<p>“Woah. No need ot give me that murder look. I will leave you to it and let the others know. Will send the prospects with food and stuff.”</p>
<p>“Good.”,Happy rumbled and closed the door on his friend.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Making his way through his kitchen, the Alpha got some juice and beer to bring it with him back upstairs. He knew the Omega would need a lot of liquid to get alright through the heat.</p>
<p>He had just placed his foot on the top step when his ears caught the whimpering of the female . She as in pain, caused by her own body. Seeing her naked body already presenting for him, her fingers playing with her clit, his rut reached his peak at once and not a second later did his dick enter her waiting pussy to the brim.</p>
<hr/>
<p>The memory from the time during her heat was incomplete- to say at last. She remembered pain, sex, pleasure and being surrounded by the Alpha´s scent. She knew he had rarely left her or even her body and while it made her uncomfortable , it also made her feel cared and protected for.</p>
<p>Weak from days without propper nutrition, she knew she needed to eat, but what she needed even more, was a shower.</p>
<p>Her skin sticky from sweat and other things, her hair knotted and left shoulder hurting.</p>
<p>And the Alpha? Well, he was nowhere to be found.</p>
<p>Milli had awoken alone and now on her way to the bathroom.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>I hope he wont mind me using his shower. Well I can pay him later for the water later I guess.</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>But there was no need for her to worry, because once she entered the bathroom, her eyes fell on a bottle of shampoo she was usually using. And it looked suspiciously like the one she had left in her own bathroom.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>Is that mine? And is that my brush? And my towel? Well guess that means I can take that shower…</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>And a quick shower she took, her back started to sting. To sting like it was injured.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>Ouch… What the fuck?</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Quickly cleansing her hair from the shampoo, she dried up and went looking into the mirror.</p>
<p>A hiss of shock left her throat: Her whole shoulder was littered with bite-marks, some deeper, some shallower and all of them in different stages of healing.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>He bit me?!</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Her body weak and now with the shock pulsing her veins, her legs gave up and Milli slipped to the floor on the edge of hyperventilation.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Suddenly the door was opened and the female lifted from the floor. In panic, she wanted to wanted to lash out but strong arms and a rumble let her go limp in submission.</p>
<p>“You need more rest.”</p>
<p>“I want to go home, please.”, she whispered in fear.</p>
<p>“No. You need to get checked out first.”; the Alpha answered looking down at the Omega in his arms.</p>
<p>“I will go to the ER.”, she mumbled, “Tell them I had my heat and the Alpha got his rut. Won´t tell them anything else or who the Alpha is.”</p>
<p>He sighed, “Fine. Got things to do.”, he rumbled while his squinted eyes told Millie he was not really happy about his decision.</p>
<p>“Good. I- I can let you know what the doc said. So you know I really went.”, she added hoping he would finally let her leave. Far to often she had heard of Alpha´s that had become possessive after ruts and did not allow the Omegas to leave.</p>
<p>“I would know if you didn´t.”, was the answer she got and she knew he spoke the truth.</p>
<p>
  <em>O-Okay.</em>
</p>
<p>“You can wear that to get to your house.”, he nodded at some sweats and shirt of his before leaving her alone to redress.</p>
<p>“I- what happened? I would now if you didn´t. How? What happened to me?”, Milli mumbled to herself.</p>
<p>Coming down the stairs, she noticed the Alpha standing next to the door, her keys dangling from his fingers, “Your keys. I logged your door the other night.”, he stated.</p>
<p>“Thank you.”, she smiled,” And thank you again for saving me.”</p>
<p>Returnig to her house, she realized everything was the same as she had left it.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>Change and then off to the hospital. Don´t want to anger another Alpha. And why did I present just now?`Urgh- my shoulders hurt.</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Changed into her own clothes, Millie made her way to the ER of the local hospital ´St. Thomas´.</p>
<p>A usual she registered at the Omega- and Beta- Checkpoint and filled out the paper-work: Name, Address, Age of presentation, medical history, reason for coming to the ER, insurance.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It took an hour before a nurse called her up and escorted her to one of the rooms.</p>
<p>“Idf I read this right, you are here because of heat/rut inflicted injuries. Is this the true date of your presentation?”, she asked almost confused.</p>
<p>“Yes, Ma´m. It was my first Heat. I just presented last week.”</p>
<p>“Mhm. This is rare to present this late, but not unheard of. I will inform the doctor, there are some issues that can come with a late-presentation. Now what injuries are we talking about.”</p>
<p>“My heat triggered an Alpha´s rut. When I came to me again today I noticed bite-marks on my left shoulder. I fear they might get infected.”</p>
<p>“Alright, let me have a look and I will see what can I do. Anything else?”, she hummed preparing some utensils she would need.</p>
<p>“No, Ma´m.”, Millie hissed when one of the nurses fingers brushed over one of the many wounds.</p>
<p>“Do you know the Alpha?”, she asked to the other woman´s confusion., “I am just asking because he, or she, bit everywhere but your mating-gland. Usually Alpha´s that get the urge to bite during rut do go for that target. To be honest this is the first time I saw it not happen.”</p>
<p>“okay?”</p>
<p>“If you know him, make sure to thank him for it, because if he hadn´t, you would not only have presented but found you a mate as well. Other than that do you look well kept for an Omega that was just in heat. Drink some smoothies for vitamins, eat salty stuff for minerals and whatever you want for your mind. I will clean the bites, but they will scar, at least a few of them.”</p>
<p>“Understood, thank you.”, Millie nodded.</p>
<p>“This will sting.”, the nurse warned her and not a second alter her shoulder was on fire.</p>
<p>“Fuck.”, Millie hissed.</p>
<p>“Told you. Come back in four days and it will checked out again. Keep the wounds clean and there should be no risk of inflammation.”</p>
<p>“Thank you.”</p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>The days went by without her seeing the Alpha next door and it was time for her final check up- Millie was just exiting her car when she noticed a bunch of bikers waiting at the entrance of the ER. Bikers she knew and did not thought she would see again.</p>
<p>“What are Sons doing here?”, she mumbled.</p>
<p>Passing them, the scent in the air told her they were four Alphas and two Betas. And the way they moved their heads, they had noticed her as well, but unlike she first feared they did not acknowledged her really, one of them even took a step back when he noticed your secured look.</p>
<p>“Ah, Ms Liam, you can take a seat in the waiting area. We have a few patients that need our whole attention.”</p>
<p>“Bikers?”</p>
<p>“Yes, usually they have their own to look at them, but a few times a year the honor us with their visit.”</p>
<p>“Are they often here in Charming?”, she asked carefully.</p>
<p>“They have a Charter here. Didn´t you know that?”, the nurse wondered.</p>
<p>“No, I was more concerned with personal stuff.”, Millie mumbled.</p>
<p>“Well, no need to be afraid, they are usually well behaved if you don´t try to harm them. You will be fine.”</p>
<p>“I guess.” <em>I hope they are not like those in Tacoma.</em></p>
<p> </p>
<p>“<span>Alright, you are clear to leave. The scars might itch for a few more days, do not scratch them. You have any question, just give us a call, otherwise I hope we won´t see us here again any time soon.”</span></p>
<p>“<span>Thank you. I will try my best.”, the Omega smiled and waved good-bye.</span></p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>B</span>
  <span>ack at the entrance, she stopped a few seconds to check if the bikers were still waiting for whatever brother was inside. They were, though some of them had moved closer to her car.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>What are they doing?</em>
</p>
<p>Stepping out and into the sun, she was stopped by a blond Alpha who wore a polite smile.</p>
<p>His cut read “President”.</p>
<p>“That´s your car, isn´t it?”, he asked her with a calm and warm voice.</p>
<p>“Y-Yes. Is there something wrong with it?”, she frowned.</p>
<p>“Some Alpha showed up with his Beta friends and slashed two of your tires. We only realized when they were already leaving.”, he admitted with a sigh.</p>
<p>“okay?”, she answere.</p>
<p>“Sorry about that. We would have stepped in earlier if we had realized what was going on.”, he apologized with an almost pained expression.</p>
<p>“It´s fine. I will just call a tow to a repair-shop.”, she breathed already considering if it would be worth it calling the cops.</p>
<p>“Already taken care of. We own the only repair-shop in town and will take care of it for free. Kind of as an apology.”, he smirked, though sounding a bit confused, he was wondering why the Omega in front of him did not know about that fact already.</p>
<p>“Thanks, I guess.”, she mumbled.</p>
<p>“Name of the garage is Teller-Morrow-Automotives. The tow-truck will take you with it and then someone can get you home after paperwork is done.”, he assured her nodding at the just arriving tow.</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>T</span>
  <span>hey did not have her tires in stock and because of that it would take at least two more days for the car to be fixed. Millie did not complain, they fixed it for free after all.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>
    <span>A prospect had driven her back to her home and she was just preparing the </span>
  </span>
  <span>
    <span>
      <span>ingredients</span>
    </span>
  </span>
  <span>
    <span> for dinner when someone knocked on her door with more force than necessary. </span>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>
    <span>Fear let her movements stop and breathing becoming shallow.</span>
  </span>
</p>
<p>“<span><span>Who´s there?”, she called out.</span></span></p>
<p>“<span><span>Me!”, came the answer. It was the Alpha-next-door, and he did not sound happy.</span></span></p>
<p>“<span><span>Yes? How can I help you?”, she mumbled once the door was open, though she avoided his eyes, “Do you want come in?”</span></span></p>
<p>
  <span>
    <span>He did and walked straight into her kitchen.</span>
  </span>
</p>
<p>“<span><span>Your tires got sliced?”, he rumbled with pure anger in his voice.</span></span></p>
<p>“<span><span>Y-yes. When I was at the hospital for my final check up.”, she nodded.</span></span></p>
<p>“<span><span>Check up?”</span></span></p>
<p>“<span><span>For the bites. They said some of them might scar.”, Millie hummed.</span></span></p>
<p>“<span><span>Mrph.”</span></span></p>
<p>“<span><span>I wanted to tell you the first time I was at the ER, but you weren´t home.”<br/>“I know. Got the Info either way. What happened to the car?”</span></span></p>
<p>“<span><span>Some Alpha slashed them. I guess it was the one from the other night.”, she whispered, it wasn´t easy for her to talk about what happened, “I wanted to thank you again for that. You saved my life and then took care of me during my heat. What do I owe you for the food?”</span></span></p>
<p>“<span><span>Nothing.”, the Alpha frowned.</span></span></p>
<p>“<span><span>No- that- at least let me treat you to dinner.</span></span><span><span>”, she started to argue but almost immediately left out a submissive whimper when she realized the danger an angry Alpha was. </span></span></p>
<p>“<span><span>Fine.”, he rumbled, “need help with anything?”</span></span></p>
<p>“<span><span>No. I wanted to make pasta casserole with ground-beef, mushrooms and creme-sauce. If that´s alright with you.”<br/>“Fine with me.”, he growled.</span></span></p>
<p>“<span><span>Good. I mean, I am happy because I did not buy something for other stuff.”, Milli hummed already continuing cooking, “Wait… How do you know about my tires.”</span></span></p>
<p>
  <span>
    <span>T</span>
  </span>
  <span>
    <span>he Alpha took a few minutes to answer.</span>
  </span>
</p>
<p>“<span><span>It´s a small town. People talk.”</span></span></p>
<p>“<span><span>Maybe. But…. I don´t take you as someone who listens to gossip.”</span></span></p>
<p>“<span><span>Am not. You don´t know much about Charming, do you?”, he almost chuckled.</span></span></p>
<p>“<span><span>You are right. I don´t know much about this town. But why does it matter?”, he admitted.</span></span></p>
<p>“<span><span>Because then you knew that I am working at TM.”, he chuckled, “</span></span><span><span>It´s me who is fixing your car.”</span></span></p>
<p>
  <span>
    <span>T</span>
  </span>
  <span>
    <span>he world stood still for a few moments, her neighbor, the Alpha that helped her through her first heat, was a Biker; a Son of Anarchy of all things.</span>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>
    <span>Her legs got weak and her hands clutched the counter top. Fear started to rise; fear fueled by her memories:</span>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>
    <span>A hand around her throat. Punches in her gut. And a cracked wrist.</span>
  </span>
</p>
<p>“<span><span>Omega?”, the Alpha asked her from his seat smelling and feeling the sudden change in her demeanor.</span></span></p>
<p>
  <span>
    <span>She did not react.</span>
  </span>
</p>
<p>“<span><span>Omega?!”, he repeated with more force in his voice.</span></span></p>
<p>“<span><span>I. I am sorry.”, she breathed trying to refocus but the memories of the touches did not want to leave her skin.</span></span></p>
<p>
  <span>
    <span>She jerked together when a big hand grabbed her elbow.</span>
  </span>
</p>
<p>“<span><span>I am sorry.”, she whimpered, her eyes huge with fear and embarrassment. </span></span></p>
<p>
  <span>
    <span>His face mirrored confusion and worry.</span>
  </span>
</p>
<p>“<span><span>You are afraid.”, he stated, “Your scent got sour when I told you where I work.”</span></span></p>
<p>
  <span>
    <span>Millie averted her eyes again.</span>
  </span>
</p>
<p>“<span><span>No.”, she stuttered not really convincing. </span></span></p>
<p>“<span><span>Yes you are.”,he rumbled, “Why are you more afraid of whom I am with and not what I am? You invite me into your house after I took my rut out on you and left you bleeding.”</span></span></p>
<p>“<span><span>I owe you my life.”, she admitted,”You helped me through my first heat and did not accidentally kill me.”, she turned around slightly in his grasp,”Did not mark me as yours when you evidently wanted to do so. Or rather your animal wanted to do so. I would have never believed you are one of them.”</span></span></p>
<p>
  <span>
    <span>Her vouce was barely a whisper during the last part.</span>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>
    <span>His eyes got cold in an instance and her newly awoken animal made her once again whimper in submission and </span>
  </span>
  <span>
    <span>attempt to calm the strong Alpha in front of her.</span>
  </span>
</p>
<p>“<span><span>Please, I did not want to insult you. I will finish the food. Please.”</span></span></p>
<p>
  <span>
    <span>Tears threatened to fall, and finally the Alpha let go of her and sat back down.</span>
  </span>
</p>
<p>“<span><span>Finish, then we will talk.”</span></span></p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>“<span><span>That evening.”, he started once the casserole was in the oven,”Why did he attack you?”</span></span></p>
<p>“<span><span>He did not like me not following his orders earlier that day.”, she breathed, “Stated he would teach me my place at his feet.” Just the memories made her shiver in fear.</span></span></p>
<p>
  <span>
    <span>Silence followed.</span>
  </span>
</p>
<p>“<span><span>Why did you help me?”</span></span></p>
<p>“<span><span>You called for help. Distressed. Your scent was burning my nostrils. You never smelled so strong before. Your scent got even stronger since then.”</span></span></p>
<p>“<span><span>I never had a real scent. You called me Omega that evening. I had not even presented then. So why did you call me that? To dominate me?”</span></span></p>
<p>“<span><span>Had a scent. Weak, but I smelled you before.”, he shrugged, “And what I saw of you was just a proof for my suspicion. You even started my rut months early.”</span></span></p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>THAT much?</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>“<span>I am sorry.”</span></p>
<p>“<span>Mrph. Best rut I ever had, yet.”, he chuckled. She blushed.</span></p>
<p>“<span>Did not want to leave ya. Not that you would let me.”</span></p>
<p>“<span>I can´t remember.”</span></p>
<p>“<span>Don´t remember much myself. Just how good you felt around my cock and that I need to mark you as mine </span><span>and I can be patient.” </span></p>
<p>
  <span>She froze, knowing the meaning of those words: The Alpha had laid a claim on her. He would mark her as his and she had no choice.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A sob of distress left her throat. Her life as she knew it was over, the thing she had been fleeing from had caught up to her. Only in form of a different Alpha.</span>
</p>
<p>“<span>What if I don´t want you? What if I don´t want an Alpha?”, she breathed raggedly. </span></p>
<p>“<span>Maybe you don´t. But your animal sure does. Otherwise it would not have presented when it did.”, he stated, standing up and walking to stand behind her, “Our animals chose each other. Like it or not, but you are mine to claim! You need help with anything: you call me. You need to fuck: you call me. You need anything: You call me! Understood?”</span></p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>And he is going to fuck whoever he likes. Now I ended up as nothing more than property at last.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Her fear slowly turned into anger.</span>
</p>
<p>“<span>Listen,”, he growled,” I did not chose this. But it is what it is. Tomorrow I will make sure your car is safe to drive.”</span></p>
<p>“<span>You going to tell your brothers there is a new pussy to fuck?”, she asked words once spoken to her.</span></p>
<p>
  <span>Those were the wrong words to say. His arms snaked around her chest, caging her in her seat with his teeth dangerously close to her throat, “I don´t share what is mine. And I am not a rapist. I won´t come for you until you come for me.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The meanings of the words were clear: She was his, and if anyone else dared to touch her, there would be consequences. He was also giving her space to adjust to her new fate.</span>
</p>
<p>“<span>I am sorry. I will do as you say. Please.”, she submitted to the dominating Alpha, hoping to appease him and avoid any negative consequences for the time being.</span></p>
<p>
  <span>A deep sigh left his chest and he lose his grip on her and got his teeth away from her throat. Only to place a few soft kisses along her neck.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was like a 180 turn of his demeanor. </span>
</p>
<p>“<span>Will I have to be at the clubhouse? Wear those outfits?”, Millie asked, “Be not who I am.”</span></p>
<p>“<span>Yes. You need to be at the Clubhouse. But not for now. Wear what you like, you don´t seem to be someone who walks around dressed as a whore.”, he hummed kissing her neck one more time and to her surprise, did his scent slowly calm her down.</span></p>
<p>“<span>I will put my number in your phone. Where do you work?”</span></p>
<p>“<span>Here. I work from home. Doing illustrations for books. </span><span>Currently working on a children´s book.”</span></p>
<p>“<span>Good. Less places to secure.”, he rumbled and just when he wanted to say something more, he was interrupted by the the beep of the oven.</span></p>
<p>“<span>Dinner is ready.”</span></p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Just a Friday night</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Wordcount : around 2,4k<br/>Warnings: not really I hope<br/>*Textmessage*</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The Alpha had left for his house soon after, but not without saving his number in her phone and checking the security of her house.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It was just afternoon the next day when she saw her car being parked in her driveway by the Alpha. A tow-truck was parked in the street.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“All good. Tires are new and I checked the whole engine.”, he rumbled handing over her keys.</p>
<p>“Thank you-”, she smiled, only now realizing she did not even know his name.</p>
<p>“Happy.”, he frowned in a way that showed he had just realized the same thing.</p>
<p>“I wanted to make some cake. Do you want some?”, she asked tensely. Overnight Millie had accepted her fate and planned to make the best out of her situation. First thing was to get to know the Alpha more.</p>
<p>“Either lemon or chocolate.”, she added.</p>
<p>“I take what I get.”, he answered with a smile tucking at his lips. His animal was pleased his chosen Mate wanted to care for him.</p>
<p>“Thank you for bringing my car over. I could have come and got it myself.”</p>
<p>“Had to do a test-ride either way. I will come over after work.”, he shrugged and waved goodbye.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>In the end, she decided to make a chocolate cake, one of her favorites, and couldn´t resist eating a piece when it was still warm.</p>
<p>For dinner, she would eat leftovers from the day prior and Millie was just finished when the sound of an approaching motorcycle reached her ears.</p>
<p>“Here. I made a chocolate cake. This is your half. I hope you like it.”, she smiled upon opening the door, “Do you want to come in?”</p>
<p>“No. Have to go back to the clubhouse. Thanks for the cake.”, and with that, he was gone again with the cake secured in one of his saddle-bags.</p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>The night was quiet and as much as she felt refreshed, that much she felt alone. She had awoken alone.</p>
<p>During the day, she caught herself checking if the Alpha had returned to his house. But he would not return for another four days.</p>
<p>And with every passing day, she felt more and more restless.</p>
<p>On the fourth day, she could not think straight. Three times she had to restart the commission she was working on. During lunch, she nearly cut off her finger trying to cook.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> Well, takeout it is. There is no way I will risk losing a digit over food. </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Deciding to order a large pizza tonno, some salad, and garlic bread she dialed the Pizzeria and readied the table.</p>
<p>Leftovers would be breakfast for the next day.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> Nice food´s here! </em>
</p>
<p>Taking the money plus tip out of her wallet, she almost danced to the door.</p>
<p>“Thank you, you can kee-”, she beamed, “-p the rest. ...Happy?”</p>
<p>There in front of her stood the Alpha next door with her order on hand and a pointy look on her face.</p>
<p>“You are back… P-please, come in. How have you been? Other than angry I mean.”</p>
<p>“Told you to call if you need anything.”, he rumbled.</p>
<p>“Yes. My apologies. I did not think that included takeout as well.”, the Omega mumbled immediately looking to the floor, “I won´t do it again.”</p>
<p>A deep sigh left his chest.</p>
<p>“Where do you want the food?”</p>
<p>“Living-room please.”, she whispered making room for him to pass, only to follow at once.</p>
<p>His warm scent spread through her nose, lungs, and veins, clearing her foggy head in just minutes. She felt relieved and a contempt <em>  Purr  </em>left her chest.</p>
<p>A purr that did not get unnoticed by the Alpha.</p>
<p>“Missed me?”, he chuckled interested and Millie answered even before he had finished his question.</p>
<p>“Yes!”, she blushed, “I mean. It was strange. Nothing felt right. I could not think straight. Had to restart my commission three times today. Couldn´t sleep well either.”</p>
<p>“Mhm, sounds like with-drawl to me.”</p>
<p>“Maybe. Never had one.”, she mused,” But for now I am hungry. Do you want to stay and join me? I ordered enough for three days or two people.”</p>
<p>“Sure.”</p>
<p>“Then take a seat. We can watch TV if you like. Or talk.”</p>
<p>“TV´s fine.”</p>
<p>“Alright. I have some coke, sprite, or beer.”, she offered from the kitchen.</p>
<p>“Beer.”</p>
<p>“Thought as much. I bought a twelve-pack with different types.”, she explained offering two different bottles for him to chose. A stout and a light. He took the stout.</p>
<p>“Good?”</p>
<p>“Yes.”</p>
<p>“Happy to hear. What do you want to watch?”</p>
<p>“Don´t care.”, he shrugged.</p>
<p>“Me neither. Comedy?”</p>
<p>“Alright.”</p>
<p>And so they ate and watched a movie together.</p>
<p>In the end, Millie had leaned against his side and started to drift off into a slumber.</p>
<p>“You want me to leave?”, the Alpha asked when he noticed her state, even though his animal did not want to do so. Neither did he want the Omega to feel uneasy.</p>
<p>But it was already too late for the question, for she was already too deep in the dream world. He moved her, trying to wake her up, but nothing happened.</p>
<hr/>
<p>The next time she awoke her pillow was moving and making a sound.</p>
<p>
  <em> Must have left the TV on. </em>
</p>
<p>“Awake?”</p>
<p>
  <em> That is not the TV </em>
</p>
<p>Sitting up with a start, she almost fell of the coach if it wasn´t for the Alpha´s arm around her back.</p>
<p>“I am sorry.”, she squeaked and he laughed.</p>
<p>“For someone who did not want me to let me go yesterday, you sure can´t get away fast enough today.”</p>
<p>His exclamation got her eyes huge in shock and cheeks red in embarrassment.</p>
<p>“I am so sorry. I hope I did not keep you from something important.”</p>
<p>“Just work.”, he grumbled, “Already took care of it.”</p>
<p> “I will call them and apologize.”, she spoke already looking for her phone.</p>
<p>“Omega, stop.”, he growled, “I said I already took care of it! So leave it!”</p>
<p>His tone and the unknown situation made her freeze in submission, “I am sorry. How long was I asleep?”</p>
<p>“Sixteen hours.”, he mumbled, “Couldn´t wake you up. Decided to let you sleep. Looked like you needed it.”</p>
<p>“I- I could not sleep well the last nights. Guess you being here helped. Thank you.”</p>
<p>“Is fine. Tonight will be long enough.”, he hummed.</p>
<p>“Oh. Today is Friday, right?”</p>
<p>“Yes.”</p>
<p>“Then I think I will head out to the supermarket. Get some chips, popcorn, some soda and maybe chocolate. I am in the mood for a long movie-night.”</p>
<p>
  <em> Can´t sleep either way probably.  </em>
</p>
<p>“What movies?”</p>
<p>“Tolkien-verse or Harry Potter. Don´t know yet. Whatever I am in the mood in tonight for. You can join me later if you want.”</p>
<p>“Can´t we have guests at the clubhouse.”, he almost sighed. </p>
<p>“Alright. Can I go shopping on my own or do you want to join me?”, Millie asked not wanting to go against his will, again.</p>
<p>“I -”, he started but was interrupted by the ringing of his phone,” -Yeah? Not your concern where I am. Took the day off. Listen Tragger… What do you want?- Fine. Be there in two hours. -&lt;then tell that Gemma as well. - I don´t care!”, he growled.</p>
<p>“You have to go?”</p>
<p>“Yes, go shopping. Call if anything happens.”, Happy ordered.</p>
<p>“Sure. I can keep you updated. Send you a message when I am at the market, on my way back, and home.”, Millie stated,” Do you need anything ?”</p>
<p>“M´fine.”, he rumbled.</p>
<p>“I can make you something to eat before you need to go. I can only offer you cereal and toast at the moment though.”, she offered, “And I should have some coffee as well.”</p>
<p> “Thank you.”, the Alpha nodded in approval and she got up from her seat with a warm feeling, while feeling cold at the same time.</p>
<p>“Toast or cereal?”</p>
<p>“Toast´s fine.”</p>
<p>“Peanut-butter, cheese or sausage? Should be able to get some scrambled eggs with bacon ready as well if you like.”, she called out while leaning half into her refrigerator and squealed when he suddenly answered from right behind her.</p>
<p>“Coffee and toast is fine.”, he stated before laughing,” Sorry.”</p>
<p>“F-fine. I just did not hear you moving.”, she breathed with a hammering heart in her chest, “So coffee and toast it is.”</p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>The man of Meyham was not happy about being forced to help prepare the clubhouse for the visiting charter. That was the prospect's and croweaters' job after all. But seeing that he had stored a few of his weapons and ´toys´ in one of the spare rooms, he cleaned that room without any fuss.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“So, where have you been this morning?”, Tragger asked with an amusing smirk,” Does not sound like you calling in work. What were you doing? Or should I ask: Who were you doing?”</p>
<p>“Shut it Tragger! You are too noisy for your good.”</p>
<p>“I say that shy neighbor of yours. The one you went over and beyond to get the car ready.”, he continued, ducking out of the way in case the other Aloha would throw the knife he held in his hands.</p>
<p>“I said shut it!”, Happy growled instead,” And keep it shut!”</p>
<p>“So I am right. You were with your Omega neighbor. Got a bit possessive over her? Hey, not the first Alpha who does. Though you might let the others know. Heard a few of the others talk about that shy Omega whose tires got sliced.</p>
<p>“Mrpf.”</p>
<p>“Just telling ya. Gotta go though… Gemma asked for my help a while back and I want to piss her off as much as I want to piss off you.”</p>
<p>Happy was still thinking about what his brothers had just told him when his phone informed him about an incoming message.</p>
<p> </p>
<p><em> * I am at the Store*,  </em>he read and smiled.</p>
<p>* <em> Good. Be careful*, he answered. </em></p>
<p>
  <em> * Sure, will do!* </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The next message came nearly one and a half hours later: <em> * On my way home now! Got you some more beer* </em></p>
<p>
  <em> * Thank you.* </em>
</p>
<p>“Got a good message, brother?”, the Scotsman cheered beside him.</p>
<p>“And what if?”</p>
<p>“Ah, I don´t want to get on yer bad side. Ya just seem different since yer rut.”</p>
<p>“m´fine.”</p>
<p>“If you´re sure. I am fine with that. Just checking in.”</p>
<p>“Mrmh. Bobby in charge of the BBQ again?”, he asked instead of answering the Beta.</p>
<p>“Yes, Gemma prepared the meat with Tara´s help. Are you hungry?”, Chibs laughed.</p>
<p>“Yes.”</p>
<p>“Just ask one of the girls to fix ya a sandwich. They missed ya and were pretty broken when Tig returned claiming you were in rut and did not need their help.”</p>
<p>Happy just shrugged hearing that. He could not care less about their hurt feelings. His animal was only interested in one female now and felt disgusted by the thought of eating something a croweater had prepared.</p>
<p>Their scents had turned foul in his nose since his last rut.</p>
<p>“maybe.”, he nodded and left for the kitchen to see if he could find something in the fridge. He was followed by his brother´s eyes who shook his head in amusement.</p>
<p>He knew why his brother acted that way, he had once acted like that as well.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Mr. Happy. What can I do for you?”, Chucky asked once the former had entered the kitchen.</p>
<p>“Looking for food. Is there any?”</p>
<p>“Yes. There are some bagels left. I will prepare you some.”</p>
<p>“Thanks.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Happy had just gotten handed the bagel by Chucky, when the last-most important message- arrived on his phone.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>*<em> Back home. Just putting away the groceries. And then trying to choose a movie.*  </em></p>
<p>
  <em> *Let me know what you chose.* </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> *Why? Want to join me later? But sure. I just hope I can stay awake. * </em>
</p>
<p><em> * maybe*,  </em>he chuckled when answering her. Maybe once his brothers are dead-ass drunk, he can leave. But that would mean he had to stay sober as well. At least sober enough to ride.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The evening promised to become fun.</p>
<hr/>
<p>In the end, Millie decided to watch the Tolkien Hexalogy with fresh popcorn, soda, and self-made chocolate-covered fruits. </p>
<p> She had just finished the second Hobbit-movie and was preparing a huge portion of fries with salad when an uneasy feeling crept up her spine.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> That was weird- Why am I feeling like this all of the sudden? </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Unbeknownst to her did that have to do with an ego-hurt Alpha spying on her house, deciding if it was safe for him to enter.</p>
<p>No one had dared to deny him before and then that bitch had caused him to be dominated by another alpha. Like he was a weak Beta or even an Omega.</p>
<p>He knew the other Alpha had been around the house a lot, his scent lingered in the air when he had scoped it out earlier, so, smart as he was, he covered his scent with some cheap perfume. </p>
<p> He wanted revenge for the beat-up he received, though he knew he would not be able to beat the Alpha, he would be able to beat that Omega. Like that, he would get his revenge on both of them.</p>
<p>The Alpha had even brought a jammer to keep her from calling for aid.</p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>Feeling the uneasiness to grow with every passing second, Millie walked around her house to see if the windows and doors were closed and locked. They were. But the feeling did not leave.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> I should call Happy, right? He said to call him if something feels off. Right? </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> Taking her phone, she realized immediately there was no service.</p>
<p>
  <em> Strange! Still have a cable one in the kitchen though. Hope he still picks up though. </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He indeed did after a few seconds that felt like minutes, but he did not say a word when he did.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Happy? It´s me, Millie. I have this strange feeling and now my cell won´t work. You told me to call when something is up- I think. Sorry if I am interrupting your party”, she explained, nervously playing with the phone-cable.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Stay in the kitchen and keep the doors locked!”, the Alpha finally answered and at once ended the call.</p>
<p>“Okay.”, she breathed her answer nonetheless and did what he had said.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Standing there, she waited for the rumble of a motorcycle to reach her ears, and only five minutes later the sound of several closed in.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. the movie night</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Wordcount: around 2,5k<br/>Warnings: smut, sex, angst</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>His phone rang in the pocket of his cut caused by the call of an unknown number.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Happy was surprised to hear his Neighbor being on the other side, though what she told him had his animal on high alert. And it must have shown on his face, because the second he closed his phone and stepped through the door, two of his brothers were at his side.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tig and Chibs.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What´s wrong?”, Tig asked starting his bike beside him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Don´t know yet.”, he answered and sped off the lot. His brothers right on his tail. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Closing in on his goal, he parked his Harley and hurried to the door. A disgusting scent of a cheap perfume burned his nose and he immediately knew someone had sneaked around. Someone who did not belong there.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Guns were drawn and unlocked when his brothers realized it as well.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Check on her.”, Tig said, “We will check around the house.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It is me! Open up!”, he banged at the door until it opened, revealing the stressed Omega.</span>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <span>“You good?”, the Alpha asked her the second she had opened the door.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, distressed but alright.”, Millie hummed as she stepped aside to allow him to enter, “I am sorry I called you away from your party.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“´s fine.”, he rumbled when one of the others stepped into the kitchen.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Whoever was sneaking around is gone.”, the one with the curly hair stated,” Can´t tell his scent. Bastard covered him with some cheap ass perfume. Any idea who it might have been?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No-”, Milli answered; “Maybe-”, Happy stated earning himself some raised eyebrows.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Someone, we know?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Not yet... Maybe.”, he answered remembering some of his brothers had seen the Alpha who had slashed the tires of her car.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thank you for coming:”, the Omega hummed towards the unknown men.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No worries. If Hap leaves a party in such a hurry. It is because of damn good reason. Name´s Tig by the way. And the one over there at the door is Chibs.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hello.”, she waved.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Area is clear. Guess you won´t leave her alone, Brother. Are you going to stay here? Or do you want us to stay and help to escort her back to the Clubhouse?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Please. Please, no Clubhouse.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Gonna stay here. You two go back.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“If you say so, Brother. But you know Gemma and the others won´t shut up until they met her?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Don´t care. Not their problem.”, Happy started to growl, he knew how much of a pain in the Ass the Matriarch could be.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We will tell them to leave you alone. At least for tonight and tomorrow. Come on Tig, let him take care of his Omega.”, the Scott grinned, pushing his brother out of the door and back to their bikes.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You really okay?”, he asked again, his hands touching her face before letting them roam over her shoulders and side to check for any injuries.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes. And I really am sorry to call the three of you away from your party.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Wanted to leave anyway.”, he shrugged</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah sure.”, she frowned not believing he would rather be away from free booze and girls, “ I can offer you some fries and some beer. Made Popcorn as well.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Have you been able to watch your movies?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I was able to see two of them and have four more to go. But I think I am not in the mood for more.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I will watch them with you.”, he offered, hoping to help her relax like that.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You would?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Instead of an answer, the Alpha simply walked to her couch and took a seat offering his side for her to lean into. With a warm feeling in her gut, she accepted his offer and laid against his side. Millie just wanted to press ´start´ when a strange scent hit her nose. It belonged to another Omega.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>He is a biker. I knew it will happen. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She tried to ignore it and leaned into him, but her animal could not ignore the foreign scent and felt hurt and angry. Unworthy even, and sadness settled in her heart and tears gathered behind her eyes.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>After a few minutes, he looked down having noticed something was amiss.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What is wrong?”, he grumbled.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Nothing.”, Millie tried to deny.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Don´t lie!”, he almost growled, “Your scent changed and your muscles tensed.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>He got you there.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It´s nothing. I. I knew I wouldn´t be the only one. I just hoped I would.”, Milli mumbled avoiding his eyes, though she still saw his confused face.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You smell like another Omega.”, she explained, “But it is your choice who you spend your time with. It is not like we are mated.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Seconds passed following her exclamation. Seconds where nothing happened. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I did not want to tamper the mood, I am sorry. I knew this will hap-”, she mumbled avoiding his eyes.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Stop.”, he rumbled deeper than any time before, “Get up.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Milli sat up as he had ordered and soon as she did, did he leave the couch and walked away.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Great. Now you pushed him away. Well done…</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>A small whimper left her chest and her animal made her crawl into the space the Alpha had occupied before. She did not know where he went or how long he would be gone. She believed he had left her alone and so she was surprised when he suddenly stood next to the couch. Only wearing boxers and smelling of her rose-honey-scented body wash.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Milli hadn´t noticed him at first and so she let out a small shriek when his big hand touched her shoulder.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sorry.”, he mumbled.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It´s fine. I – I just thought you had left.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“For that too. I did not do anything with that. Kept pushing up on me a few times but I told her to leave me alone. Told you my animal chose you to be his Mate. Others are uninteresting. Should have known that fake scent lingered.”, the Alpha explained with a sigh.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You can smell like whoever you like.”, Milli mumbled, knowing she had no say in it and that she did not want to accidentally push him away.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was safe to say she was not expecting his next words: "Scent me. Make me smell like you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Wha- what?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> “I said scent me. I guess you know what that is?”, he asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ye- Yes. Alphas usually do that to masks their Omega´s scent before they successfully mate. To mark them as theirs with their scent, Right?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes.”, he nodded.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“But usually Alpha´s don´t allow their Omegas to do so.”, Milli blushed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Happy just raised an eyebrow and shrugged, “Do you know how to scent someone?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He smirked that caused her to look away ashamed.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Sit on my lap. Legs on either side.”, he began his instructions and she followed suit, “Now start touching me and rub your body against mine. Skin against skin works best, especially close to the mating/scenting gland.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You mean like a cat?”, she frowned and he huffed out a small laugh.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“If you want to describe it like that.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay.”, Millie breathed unsure where to start.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Come here.”, he rumbled, offering his hands for her to place hers in his. He would lead her at the beginning.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thank you.”, she smiled and the second her fingertips touch his naked chest did a warm tingle spread through her veins. It did not need much leading of the Alpha, within seconds her curiosity and instinct took over and her hands followed the inked lines to explore his body. From his chest to his neck and down his stomach to the lowest smiley face and back up over his sides.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His muscles twitched under her caresses and his eyes closed with a warm rumble resonating in his chest.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Millie noticed a change in his scent, it became warmer and soon so intoxicating to her that she wanted nothing more than to taste his skin. And so she began with soft nips against his chest that slowly wandered up to his throat. They had turned into open-mouthed kisses when she had reached his mating gland. His muscles twitched even more and when Millie kissed his gland, his eyes shot open and hands closed around her upper arms. Immediately did she stop with what she was doing.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sorry.”, she gasped and looked up into his eyes with the fear she had done something wrong.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No. You did nothing wrong. You are doing well. TOO well.”, he groaned and only now she realized he had gotten a boner.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>At once her animal began purring and she felt herself becoming wet. The scent of her arousal hit the Alpha´s nose and fueled his own even more. His pupils grew huge and he had to grind his teeth to not accidentally claim her then and there.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Your tattoos are interesting.”, Millie breathed not knowing what else to do or say: Her animal wanted to grind against the Alpha to scent him and mark him as hers, but he had told her to stop and so she did.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>With every passing second, her arousal grew by the feeling of his dick pressed against her lower stomach.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Happy groaned.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Alpha please.”, she whined while rolling her hips as much she was able to,”Please, let me-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Let you what?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“-come. I will scent you. But please, let me come.”, she whimpered. Almost begged.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He said nothing, though released his hold on her and leaned back; crossing his arms behind his head, and nodded a ´go ahead ´.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Does, does he want me to undress and fuck him?</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“If you want to come, you should undress. Or do you want me to finger you?”, he asked and offered at the same time.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“But then you don´t get-”, she wondered why he would offer her pleasure without him finding his own release. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He simply shrugged.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Wait!”, Millie stated and stood stumbling over her own two feet,” Do you want to do it here? OR should we go to my bedroom?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I would fuck anywhere,-”, he growled stroking his member through the fabric, “-anytime, anyway.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His exclamation caused her to blush and after another second of curiosity and lewdness made the decision. In a swift move, she had gotten rid of her lower closing (her long shirt still covered her ass) and stepped back over his midsection.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Am, am I allowed to undress you?”, she bit her lips shyly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sure.”, he smiled, lifting his hips when Millie took a hold of his boxers. At once his dick sprung free, glittering with precum, and looking bigger than she remembered from her heat.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sitting back down, the Omega rolled her hips to coat his member with her juices. It was a strange but thrilling feeling to be the one in control. Soon Millie felt a knot form in her lower belly and took it as a sign to finally mount the Alpha beneath her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He slipped into her till his balls and both moaned with the pleasure it was given them. Hunting her release she rode the Alpha with vigor. Her hands looking for stabilization on his shoulders while her movements got more erratic with every second. Her eyes closed and the animal sought the touch of the Alpha. Leaning forward she let her chest press against his and her face buried into his neck. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Not long after she found her release while at the same time a metallic taste filled her mouth. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She had bitten the Alpha. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>In shock, Millie leaned back and tried to get as far away from him as possible, but his arms were suddenly around his back, effectively keeping her pressed against his chest. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I am sorry. I did not want to bite you.”, she whimpered submissively, and her eyes found the wound she had left. Fear began to push the arousal out of her veins. She had heard of Alphas who got aggressive after an Omega bit them. Most Alphas , she heard, did not like to be marked like that- by anyone.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Told you to mark me.”, he rumbled, “Bit you often enough already.” Happy´s black eyes caught hers and pulled her in like a starlit night.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Will you mark me as well now?”, she finally asked unsure if she wanted it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Do you want me to mark you? Making you mine for everyone to see?”, he asked telling her again it was her choice when she was ready to be marked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“But for now, I just want to finish, “, he groaned with his dick twitching inside of her when he spoke. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>That brought her back to the present.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sorry. Do you want me to present?”, she asked with a blush.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Speaking like a good Omega.”, he chuckled but did not push her off. Instead, he started to thrust his hips upward, and soon they came (again).</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Happy and Millie stayed joined for a few more minutes until the Omega piped up.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Happy.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Huh?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We should clean up before we fall asleep like this.”, she mumbled feeling the exhaustion from her two orgasms.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I don´t mind.”, he grinned proudly and shrugged.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I don´t want to sleep in this position. My legs will cramp and fall asleep soon I fear.”, she groaned, “We can go to bed after.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“If that is what you want. Lead the way.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Getting up she quickly sat back down again when a gush of liquid started to drip out of her. The Alpha raised an eyebrow at this.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I will ruin my couch-covers if I get up now.”, she blushed and he laughed. Only for him to stand up with her still on his dick just a moment later.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What are you doing?”, she shrieked, crossing her legs behind his back for stabilization.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Getting you to the shower.”</span>
</p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Suddenly, her shirt was gone and water cascaded down their bodies, and she spluttered.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Back with me?”, he chuckled and she nodded a yes, “Do you want to go another round? Or can I put you on your own two feet?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I would like to wash.”, she answered and he got to his knees so she could stand.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>At once his seed dripped out of her again and he caught some with his fingers to play with it against her skin.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You on birth- control?”, he suddenly asked catching his Omega off guard.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Wha- What?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Are you on birth control?”, he asked again now standing to his full height and looking straight into her eyes.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I- I take the pill. So my menstruation is regular. Why are you asking?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Good. Keep taking them. I don´t want any pups running around.”, he stated in a matter-of-fact tone.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She had never really thought about that, there was no reason for her when she had not presented, but hearing that statement and not having a choice really, hurt and awoke a new fear. Was she not worthy enough to give him children? </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>So she simply answered with “okay”, there would be time enough to think about it later. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Good. Now hand me your body-wash.”, he rumbled ready to clean the Omega from his seed with a reason to keep touching her.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. A morning after</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>AN: Sorry for this shorter Chapter, but I have midterms atm and therefore not much time to write. hopefully the next one will be longer!<br/>Warnings: SMUT, insecurities<br/>Wordcount: around 1.7k</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>She woke up cradled in the Alpha´s arms the next morning, his head nuzzled into her neck and dick against her backside. Milli had just woken up when Happy´s phone rang and woke him up as well.<br/>“WHAT?!”, he growled into the phone, “Fine- I will be there. NO she won´t- Because- Now leave it be!”<br/>He curled back around her and sighed.<br/>“Need to go back?”<br/>“Yes. Need to be there in three hours.”<br/>“Alright. I have some fresh bread for breakfast. And some coffee too.”, she hummed mentally checking the insides of her cupboards and fridge.<br/>“I would rather have something else.”, he smirked against her skin.<br/>“Oookay, maybe I can find something else-”<br/>“You.”<br/>“What?”<br/>“I want you for breakfast. I bet you taste delicious.”, Happy chuckled and she blushed deeply.<br/>“Don´t be shy now. You got your fun yesterday, now it is my turn.”<br/>“B-but..”<br/>“Yes Omega-?”, he asked in a voice that made her shiver and her animal submit.<br/>“No- nothing.”, she answered. Denying an Alpha can turn out badly for anyone that dares. But her answer was not to his satisfaction, he made her look into his eyes and raised a questioning eyebrow.<br/>“Did you not like last night? I – I am not trained, but I am sure it was not that bad. Nothing compared to what you are used to, I guess, but-”, she started to mumble and explain herself.<br/>“Omega shut up!”, he growled, effectively stopping her rant, “Stop selling yourself short. I enjoyed last night. One of the best fucks I ever had. I just wished you had asked me to finger you. I wanted to taste you for days now.”<br/>Upon hearing that, Millie blushed even more and avoided his eyes while she mumbled something under her breath.<br/>“What was that? I was unable to understand what you said.”<br/>She gulped.<br/>“I am not good with blowjobs. I never really liked the taste of cum.”, she admitted again.<br/>“I can´t remember telling you to blow me, Omega.”, he rumbled with slight confusion in his voice, “I said I want to taste you.”<br/>“I can finish you with my hands if...”, Millie continued her mumbling without much thought.<br/>“I don´t want you to finish me off.”, he growled.<br/>“I- I am sorry. I thought. They said.”<br/>“You thought and who said what?”, he sighed.<br/>“O-Other Omegas. I overheard them at the shop I worked at. They said to always make sure the Alpha is satisfied. They don´t like giving and not receiving. I heard stories about -things.”<br/>“Told you I am not a rapist. Didn´t I?”<br/>“Yes, for me to come to you, and after Yesterday… After I initiated the sex. I thought.”<br/>“That I would do things you don´t want to do?”<br/>“I- I don´t. I was- I don´t know. I stayed away from any Alpha as much as possible.”, she admitted getting distressed. Her animal and memories did not want the Alpha to get mad and tears started to rise.<br/>“Sh. Calm down, Millie, shhh.”, he tried her to relax, caressing her cheek with the back of his hand, “I am not an Alpha like that. If I want you to do something I will tell you. And I will not make you do things you don´t want to. My animal chose you and that makes us equal. If you believe it or not.”<br/><br/>Millie did not know what to think about that exclamation, but her animal purred upon hearing it.<br/>“I am sorry Happy. I did not want to kill the mood.”, she finally whispered.<br/>“It´s fine.”, he hummed,” And you won´t need to make up for it in case you think you need to do so. Maybe one day you will tell me why you are so afraid of us.”<br/>With ´us´ she knew he meant Bikers and that one day she would have to tell him. Why not now?<br/>“I fled from an Alpha. A Biker-”<br/>“-a son?”<br/>“-a son. You know. I worked at a grocery store part-time to have some social interactions. He, he became a regular, flirted, and then started to become physical. First only light touches on my arm and back. But soon he became bolder. One day he realized that I had not presented and it became worse. He cornered me, tried to kiss me. I pushed him away, but he grabbed my wrist and punched me in the gut when tried to get free. He said he would make me present and then I would be his to do as he wants. And then his brothers would have another whore to fuck if he allows it. I didn´t know what to do. I searched for a cheap house in a small town and moved. I was always wary of Alphas but after that, I lived in the constant fear one would continue where he left off. Making be present by forcing themselves on me.”<br/>Her eyes had closed and tears left her eyes in the following silence.<br/><br/>“All I knew was the fear of Alphas and what they can do.”<br/><br/>Happy tensed in anger, his teeth barred and barely under control, and she let out a whimper of fear, even though she knew his anger did not lay with her.<br/>“Who was it?”, he finally asked.<br/>“I don´t know. I know no names. Nor do I want to ever see him again. I had nightmares for weeks after the incident.”<br/>“Fine. But if he ever comes close to you again, tell me.”, he demanded in a protective tone, in his mind already planning on how to make his brother pay.<br/>“I will. I promise.”, she promised, “But for now, can you make me forget? Please?”<br/>“Nothing easier than that.”, Happy chuckled and at once kissed every piece of skin he could reach, while his hand fondled with her breasts and lower stomach. <br/>Moving, somehow without her noticing, he kissed her belly and thighs only to open them and get between them. And not long after did he take the first taste of his Omega. A deep rumble of satisfaction left his chest, sending vibrations to her core. She moaned, he growled.<br/>Soon, Millie did not know what he was doing exactly but he was good at it, she came. Though he did not stop then. He continued with his onslaught and within a few seconds, she came again. And again. And again. Millie was about to plead, to beg for him to stop when his lips were suddenly on hers.<br/>“Delicious.”, he chuckled, “even better than I had dared to think. Almost made me cum in my boxers.”<br/>“I can help you come. Please, may I help you come?”, she breathed fueled by her natural desire to care combined with her being horny, “Please?”<br/>Happy regarded her for a moment before he nodded, “Present for me, Omega.”, and she followed suit.<br/>“Beautiful.”, he groaned and a new warmth spread in her belly. Her breathing hitched in anticipation and when he finally entered her she almost came again.<br/>“You feel so good around my cock.”, he growled, “I would never leave you if I did not need to.” <br/>With a final roar, he came after a few more thrusts and she felt his teeth against her skin. But he did not bite. Stopping at the last second, he turned the marking bite into a marking kiss.<br/>“Do you need me to carry you to the shower again?”, he hummed after another minute of bliss-filled silence. <br/>“I will shower later,”, she answered,” you go ahead while I make breakfast. I can clean these covers in the washing machine. I can´t do that with the pollster of the couch.”<br/>She had added the last part when she had seen his confused look.</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p><br/>“Brother.”, the curly-haired biker greeted him upon his arrival, “Your Omega being alright?”<br/>“Yes.”<br/>“Good. Gemma asked where you ran off to. Told her it was because of personal stuff. But she kept asking. She will be interrogating you, I bet.”, he informed him further.<br/>“Alright.”, Happy hummed.<br/>“Is that a bitemark brother?”, Chibs piped into the conversations of his brother.<br/>“Yes.”<br/>“The Croweaters won´t like that you are off the table. That some other Omega marked you before them.”<br/>“Not my problem. And they better don´t make it hers.”, he growled.<br/>“Happy.”, the former matriarch of the Club greeted him, “Is that a bite I see and smell of an Omega I smell?”<br/>“Yes.”<br/>“Well, introduce her. Is she in your dorm? Got knows her scent is weak enough to be hidden away.”<br/>“She is not here. And she won´t be for a while.”, the Alpha answered.<br/>“Fine. She needs to know her place though. You know that.”, she snipped and those looking at them could see a short glimmer of rage burn in his black eyes.<br/>“She does. It is where she feels safe. Anymore questions Gemma?”, he deeply growled to the surprise of the woman in front of him.<br/>“Got you wrapped around her little finger already. Fine I will wait… until the next dinner.”, she stated in a tone everyone knew to not talk back to, “No arguments. If I didn´t know it is your cute little neighbor, I would have put Juice on her ass already.”, and with that, he left the three men alone.<br/>“You know, she invited us to dinner next Friday just this morning. Better prepare her for meeting the others. Especially Gemma.”, Tig piped up a minute later.<br/>“*Sigh* What´s church about?”</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p><br/><br/>“So, do I understand it right that´s a Pack-thing? What happens if I deny?”, Milli asked that evening upon hearing the ´news ´ from Happy. <br/>“She will probably come and get you herself.”, he sighed, knowing full well that was not just a possibility.<br/>“Who. Who will be there?”, Millie sighed.<br/>“Just brothers from Charming and their families. Some croweaters at the start to help with preparations.”, he explained.<br/>“Alright.”, she finally sighed, “Do I have to bring something? And would a cake be enough?”<br/>“Yes. Are you really okay with that?”<br/>“I have to, don´t I? I am part of that now. What do I have to wear?”<br/>“Whatever you like. Casual formal.”<br/>“Then I need to go shopping. Can I do that on my own? Or do you want to join me?”, she asked him, “I hope I can find it here in Charming.”<br/>“As long as you stay in charming, you can go alone. Otherwise, me or someone else will come with you.”, Happy stated and she nodded in understanding.<br/><br/><br/></p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>